hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2011 Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone season/Dianne
Tropical Cyclone Dianne Huh. This one's expected reach major cyclone status, while moving towards Western Australia. Not good news. HurricaneFiona 17:35, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Major on the Aus scale? Looking like only a cat 1 to me. Never stopped Yasi and Bingizi from becoming majors though. (At the start they were only expected to reach cat 1 only) Yqt1001 20:42, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Dianne appears to be heading in the same direction as Bianca had; I don't think it will unexpectedly become a 4, but as Bianca showed us, that is never out of the question. The only difference(and problem) with Dianne is it will try to hug the coast more than Bianca did and could have a much better chance of being severe for the Perth area. This one definitely bears watching. Ryan1000 02:30, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, another weird thing about Dianne is it technically came before Carlos. This is true because apparently both storms were active at the same time as depressions, but Dianne became a TS before Carlos did, although Carlos formed before Dianne while it was a depression. Weird; same thing happened with Humberto and Ingrid of 2007. Ryan1000 22:13, February 17, 2011 (UTC) There is no way this storm is peaking at cat 1. Heading into an area with very low shear and very warm water very rarely means cat 1. Amazingly similar to when Bianca passed by. Yqt1001 22:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Not exactly saying it won't hit 4 unexpectedly like Bianca as well... Am I right or not? Well, Sh!t this thing could be worse than her... As I mentioned, it'll try to hug the coast more than Bianca, so the effects will be felt much closer to land. Hopefully Dianne won't renact what Bianca did, but instead be a 4 when it barrels past the coast and a 2 or so at it's landfall... Ryan1000 01:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I might be a newbie, but I think I have to get some credit for forecasting something prior to the forecasters. Dianne is now a cat 1 expected to be a cat 3. :D Now whether she actually becomes a cat 3 or not, I wont know for sure, but I hope so! Yqt1001 23:08, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :It appears Bianca and Dianne are like twin sisters; Dianne is following the same track, taking the same intensity, and is having the same results of impact of Bianca, i'm thinking. I do not know if we will have a category 4 out of Diane, but given the shear and the warm waters, that definitely isn't out of the question... Stay tuned. I think Perth just got another lucky break this year. Ryan1000 13:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, now cat. 2, not expected to reach 3. Now heading away from the coast too. Yqt1001 16:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Back down to cat 1...seems my predictions of it peaking at above cat 1 was right atleast. :) (good reason for keeping forecasts so undetailed, your almost always right!) Yqt1001 05:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) It's heading further out to sea than Bianca did, but it probrably won't hit 4 as of now, because given the track and shear and cooler waters it's running into, it probrably won't get past where it is now, or at the least hit a minimal cat. 3, no more or less. Ryan1000 15:07, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Dianne is gone. Yqt1001 15:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC)